


A Song of Ice and Fire

by MBRoslingTheThird



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 06:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12742869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MBRoslingTheThird/pseuds/MBRoslingTheThird
Summary: A poem about the books written by George Martin.





	A Song of Ice and Fire

It starts off with a game of thrones,  
Ending with a few more headstones.  
Honour is lost along the way,  
With treachery appearing everyday.

Second is a great clash of kings,  
With a wolf sprouting wings.  
Brother murders brother,  
And the lord of light begins to smother.

Next it's a storm of swords,  
With lords fighting lords.  
A red wedding takes place  
With many rising to grace.

Then there's a feast for crows,  
Whilst contempt slowly grows.  
A lioness is brought to shame,  
And a wildling becomes tame.

Lastly is a dance with dragons  
With an imp riding in several wagons.  
Unexpected alliances are made,  
As the world is about to be amazed.


End file.
